


Every Minute of Every Hour

by Toadpuppy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, F/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadpuppy/pseuds/Toadpuppy
Summary: A new GMM crew member needs help - can Link put his feelings aside and do the right thing?





	Every Minute of Every Hour

“There’s something going on with Katie.”

Rhett looked up from his computer. “What?”

“Katie. The new editor. There’s something going on with her.”

“Like what?”

Link pushed his glasses up, thinking about how to word it. “Like...ever notice she’s always wearing long sleeves? Even when it’s hot out?”

Rhett frowned. “So what? I’m wearing long sleeves.”

“Yeah...but...like...she wears scarves all the time, too. And startles easy. I walked into the break room and she jumped ‘bout three feet when she saw me.”

“She’s new. She’s nervous.”

“I don’t know, man. I just think something’s weird about it.”

Rhett watched his friend for a long moment. “Go talk to her, then. Feel her out.”

“Man, I don’t know. I don’t wanna come off as creepy.”

Rhett laughed. “Too late for that, bo.”

Link wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at Rhett’s head, laughing. Rhett batted it away. “Have Stevie do it, then,” said Rhett.

“Or Ellie, or someone.”

“Yeah. It’s probably nothing, though.”

Link shrugged, turning back to his computer. Something was up, he was sure, but he had to handle it gently.

* * *

He saw her in the break room again the next morning. She was wearing a scarf again, despite the heat.

Crap, he thought. Didn’t get a chance to talk to Stevie.

“Hey, Katie. How are you?”

“Good,” she said. “You?”

“Pretty good, yeah. Gonna be another hot one today. Sure about that scarf?” As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it, and again when her hand flew to her neck and the tiniest bit of panic flashed across her face.

“Ha, yeah, it gets kinda cold in here with the air conditioning...”

Air conditioning. That was it. Yeah. That was all it was. It seemed comfortable enough to Link, but his wife was always cold, so...yeah. Yeah, that was all.

Still...

“So how you likin’ it here? Getting settled in?”

“Yeah, yeah, so far so good. I really appreciate the opportunity.”

“Well, we appreciate your talent.” Link grinned. She smiled back, blushing like a little girl. Link felt a sudden, strong urge to protect her. Instead, he nodded awkwardly and opened the fridge. “Just gonna grab my drink here...”

Katie stepped back quickly. “Sorry!”

“For what?”

She hesitated. “Just...in general?” Before he could say anything, she grabbed her coffee cup and left.

* * *

It was a late Friday night, a few weeks later. Christy and the kids had gone to North Carolina and Link didn’t feel much like sitting in an empty house, even with his dachshund mix Jade, so he’d brought the little dog with him and was taking advantage of the time to finish up a few things he’d been putting off. He yawned, then looked at the time - it was past 11. Time to head home and crash.

He decided to make a quick pass around the building to make sure everything was locked up. That’s when he saw the editing bay was still on. The lights were out, so he stepped in to shut things down. As soon as he stepped around the monitors, though, he saw Katie, headphones on, working on something. This time, they both jumped.

“Oh man! I thought I was the only one here! Sorry!”

“Sorry! I mean...it’s fine, just working late...”

“Whatcha working on?” He glanced at the paused image on the right-hand screen. Him and Rhett, of course, paused mid-sentence and looking goofy.

“Nothing. Just...I was goofing around with an outtake reel.”

“Oh really? We haven’t done one of those in a while. Was that Rhett’s idea?”

“No, I...I’m just doing it. I’m off the clock. I’m actually just waiting for my boyfriend to pick me up.”

Link frowned. “This late?”

“Well...he was supposed to be here at 7...” she trailed off. “He should be here any minute though.”

“How about I give you a ride?”

“No, no, no, he’ll be here.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Link shrugged. “If you’re sure. How about I wait with you until he gets here?”

She hesitated, then nodded. “Sure, ok.”

“Can I see what you’ve got so far?”

She grinned and restarted the playback.

* * *

They spent the next two hours brainstorming which episodes had the best outtakes and the best way to put them together. At one point, Link got a bottle of wine from the break room and brought Jade out of his office. She curled up in a corner and napped while Link and Katie worked.

Once the bottle was gone, and Link started thinking about the possibility of another, they both realized how late it was. “Jeez Louise, it’s after 1:30. Listen, let me drive you home. I don’t think he’s coming.”

Katie laughed. “’Jeez Louise?’ You get even more Southern when you drink.”

“Heh, reckon I do!” He stuck his tongue out, then laughed with her. “Seriously, though, it’s late. Let me give you a ride.”

“Are you good to drive?”

“I only had two glasses. You had the rest. Are you good to…be the passenger?”

She laughed again. “Yeah, you know what? Fuck it. Let’s go.”

Weird response, Link thought. Aloud, he said “OK, let’s go. Let me go make sure we’re all locked up here. Get your stuff and I’ll meet you at the door. C’mon, Jade.”

He drove her to a part of town he’d never been to before. It wasn’t…bad, but he was glad the doors were locked.

“I’m just up here,” she said, pointing to a house. “Um…you can let me off here.”

“It’s a little far away…”

“It’s OK.”

Link glanced at her and pulled to the curb. “You sure?”

“It’s fine. Thank you. I’ll see you Monday.”

“OK, if you’re sure. You’re doing good work on that reel. Thank you.”

She blushed again. Link felt the protective instinct surge again. “Thanks,” she said. “Um… you’re welcome. Um. See you Monday.”

He stayed parked until he saw her enter the house. Then he reached to the back seat, scratched Jade behind the ears, and drove home.

* * *

It started to become a routine, both of them staying late and working on the reel. Most nights her boyfriend picked her up, but some nights he was late, and others he forgot entirely. On those nights, Link would drive her home, but always had to wait a block away from her house. When he did pick her up, she insisted that Link leave before her boyfriend arrived. “He’s a little jealous,” is all she would say. 

It didn’t take long to finish the reel, so they started a new one of all Rhett’s conspiracy theories, which led to Rhett reacting to Link’s innuendoes.

“You’ve got a dirty mind,” Katie said after they’d laughed through several innuendoes in a row.

“Not really. Not any more than anyone else,” he replied. “And some of those are ones you caught without me knowin’ I’d said anything.”

“How do you not know when you say ‘busted a coconut?’”

“I don’t know, I just kinda…said it,” he laughed.

“You’ve got a dirty mind,” she repeated.

“So do you,” he answered, pouring her another glass of wine.

She took the glass and turned back to the monitor. He tried hard not to notice the light reflecting off her dark, curly hair.

* * *

“It’s October. What about something Oktoberfest-themed?”

Link grinned. “Beer taste test?”

“Well…we can’t do all beer, but maybe schnitzel? Something German.” 

“Rather do beer,” said Link.

Rhett shrugged. “I know we did the cocktail quiz that time, but I don’t want to risk getting demonetized.”

Link snorted. “So what, we’re gonna put Chase in lederhosen?”

“Or a whatsitcalled…a…um...a dirndl.”

“A what?”

“That beer hall girl outfit. Let’s put Chase in that. Or the loser wears it.”

Link laughed. “Are you willing to wear that? Show off the goods?”

“Like we’ve never worn drag?” Rhett raised his eyebrows. Link had to concede it was hardly the weirdest thing they’d ever worn.

There was a knock at the door. Katie opened it timidly, then entered with a plate of cookies.

“So what do you think of Chase in lederhosen?” Rhett asked her.

She laughed quietly. “Do it.”

“What about a dirndl?” Link asked.

She frowned. “I’m…not sure what that is…”

“Don’t worry about it. What’s this?” Link pointed to the cookies.

“I made these for the office…they’re peanut butter.”

“Oh hey! Peanut butter! Look, Rhett!”

“Yeah, hey! That’s great! Thanks, Katie,” said Rhett. “Link’s favorite, right?”

She froze. Link took the plate. “Yeah, I love anything peanut butter. Thanks!”

He watched her leave, smiling. When he turned, Rhett was watching him closely. He offered the plate. “Cookie?”

“The hell are you doing?” Rhett asked.

“What?”

“You. With her. What are you doing?”

“I’m not doing anything…”

“Bullshit. You’re staying late with her every night.”

“We’re working on…”  
“When’s Christy get back?”

“I don’t know. Depends on when her mom’s out of the hospital. Nothing’s going on! We’re just making outtake reels, that’s all.”

“She needs you for that?”

“I’m helping her pick episodes…”

“She can’t do that herself?”

“Well yeah she can, but…”

“Then why are you…

“I ain’t doin’ nothin’!” Link was genuinely angry now. “We’re just making reels, that’s all. Back off!”

Rhett held his hands up. “OK, OK, nothin’s going on, I get it. You just stay late with her every night and she brings you your favorite cookies.”

Link glared. “Just back off, man, all right?”

“OK, man.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“OK.”

“We’re just making reels, OK?”

“OK, man. Just making reels.”

“OK.”

“OK.”

Link put the cookies down. “I’m goin’ to grab lunch.”

“It’s only 10:30…”

“I’m getting lunch early!” He grabbed his jacket and stormed out.

In his car, Link smacked the steering wheel with both palms. They were just working on reels, that’s all. Sure, Katie was a pretty girl. He’d met a lot of pretty girls. It didn’t mean anything.

Did it?

No, of course not. He was happily married.

Then why was he picturing Katie in a dirndl?

What else would she look good in?

What else would he like to take off of her?

He smacked the steering wheel again. Stop it, Neal. Just stop. She works for you, you perv. You’re married. She’s half your age…ok, well, not that young, but young. Too young for you. Dammit.

No. Nothing was going on. Thoughts are just thoughts. She’s not interested anyway. It’s fine. He started the engine. I love Christy, he thought. No one else. These are just thoughts.

* * *

He heard music as he turned the corner toward the editing bay. As he got closer, he heard Katie singing along.

“Every minute of every hour, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more…”

He wasn’t familiar with the song, and her voice wasn’t exactly polished, but he hung back and listened.

“Every stumble and each misfire, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more…what’s gonna be left of the world if you’re not in it?”

He waited for the song to end so he wouldn’t embarrass her, then came around the corner. “Hey there! What are we working on tonight?”

Her face brightened when she saw him. “Hey! I was thinking of your reactions. You’re so…animated.”

He popped the cork and poured her a glass. “We gotta look at my goofy mug all night?”

“I can think of worse things to look at,” she said, taking the glass.

Change the subject, Neal. “So what were you listening to? I heard some music…”

“Oh, that. That was Bastille. I like to listen to them when I work. They’re my favorite band.” She gave a short, nervous giggle, looking away.

“I liked that song,” Link said. “It’s pretty catchy.”

“I like it a lot.” She took a sip of her wine. “Although it makes me wonder if anyone would miss me like that if I were gone.”

“What?” Link frowned at her. “Of course they would.”

She shrugged with one shoulder and cued up the reel she’d started. 

“You don’t think so?” Link asked.

She shrugged again. “Why would they?”

“Wh…really?” Link stared at her.

“I’m not much.”

“How are you ‘not much?’”

“I’m needy and controlling and suspicious and boring and I’ve got weird hair and a big nose and…I don’t know, lots of stuff”

Link slowly shook his head, staring at her. “Now who the hell told you that?” She shrugged again. “Sugar, you ain’t any of those things. Not that I’ve seen.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I know you’re creative and talented and funny, and your hair is great, and I like your nose.”

She shook her head, but he saw a smile start to creep across her face. “I like your freckles, too,” he added. 

“Stop,’ she said, slapping his side playfully.

“You stop,” he answered, tickling her side. She yelped and squirmed out of the way.

“Don’t you dare!” She tickled his belly. He shouted a laugh and tried to get away.

“Don’t! I’m ticklish!”

“You started it!” She lunged again and he jumped out of his chair to get away. She jumped up and chased him. He grabbed her wrists.

“I’m serious,” he laughed. “I’m ticklish!”

“Don’t start none, won’t be none!”

He wrestled her wrists into one of his large hands and started tickling her with the other. She yelped and twisted.

“Stop!” she laughed.

“Yeah? Why should I?”

She tried to pull her wrists away, but he was too strong. Suddenly, she swept her leg around and knocked Link’s feet out from under him. He released her wrists to try to catch himself. They both fell to the ground with a thud, her landing across his chest.

Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a long, slow kiss. She responded enthusiastically, straddling his belly and holding his head with both hands. He ran his hands up and down her back, then slipped one up her shirt and cupped her breast. She moaned low in her throat and kissed him harder.

They broke apart suddenly, both realizing what was happening. She rolled off him and stood, wrapping her arms around herself. Link adjusted his glasses and sat up.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “That was completely inappropriate. I’m so sorry.”

She turned away.

“Let me drive you home. OK?”

She didn’t answer.

“Or would you rather I call you an Uber?”

She shrugged.

“I am so, so sorry.”

“It’s OK,” she said quietly.

“No, it isn’t. I’m your boss. I’m married. You have a boyfriend.”

She didn’t answer, just stood there, facing away, head down, shoulders pulled in tight. Link took a careful step around her and saw that she was crying.

“Oh. Oh, sweetie. Come here.” He wrapped her in a hug. She pressed into his chest with a sob. He held her close, letting her get it out. “It’s ok,” he murmured. “It’s all ok.”

* * *

They were doing it. They were shooting “Will It Schnitzel?” And somehow Rhett had talked Katie into wearing the beer hall outfit and bringing out the schnitzels. Link was very apprehensive but couldn’t risk letting anyone find out about the kiss, for both their sakes.

“You sure it wouldn’t be funnier to put Chase in lederhosen?” was as much as he could risk saying.

“It’s too late for that now,” Rhett answered. “And we use Chase for everything.”

“Yeah, because it’s funny to put him in silly outfits. Why not use Stevie, or Emily?”

“Stevie had some pretty strenuous objections. Emily is on vacation. Katie agreed to do it. Why not give her a shot?”

“OK. Sure, man. If she’s cool with it.”

“Why are you so worried about it?”

“I’m not worried, she’s just more of a behind-the-scenes personality. Don’t you think? I mean she’s a great editor and a great person, but not everyone wants to be a performer.”

“She said she was cool with it.”

“OK, man. OK.”

It was time. They sat at the desk, waiting to start. Katie was off camera in her outfit, holding a tray of schnitzel. Cameras were rolling, and they were waiting for their cue to start.

The studio door opened, and a man that could best be described as a walking side of beef walked in. He wasn’t especially tall, but he had broad shoulders and muscles to spare. His hair was so short it was practically shaved, and he wore a tight black t-shirt to emphasize his shape. He stood off to the side, legs apart, hands clasped in front of his crotch.

Link glanced at Katie. She’d gone pale.

“Can I help you?” Rhett asked the newcomer.

“Just here to watch,” he answered.

“We don’t usually let people watch us shoot,” Rhett answered.

The man pointed to Katie. “That’s my girlfriend. Just wanted to see what she does all day.”

“Gonna have to ask you to leave.” Rhett stood up. “No offense, man, but it’s a little distracting to have extra people in here.”

“How about I help out?”

“Can’t do that. Union rules. We’ll be posting this one in a few days, though, so you can check it out then.”

Link stood and walked to Katie. She was shaking. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder – her bare shoulder, he told himself not to notice – and she jumped.

“You ok?” he asked quietly.

She nodded, looking at the floor.

“You sure?”

“I’m fine,” she whispered.

Link glanced toward the man and saw him glaring, pure hatred in his face. “What’s his name?” he whispered.

“Joe,” Katie whispered back.

Link nodded. “Hey Joe, let’s go talk about this outside, ok?”

“Oh, you wanna go outside?”

“Just wanna talk, man.”

“Yeah,” Joe smirked. “Let’s ‘talk.’”

Link glanced at Stevie, who took his place next to Katie and steered her gently away. Rhett joined Link.

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

“I have no idea,” Link replied. “Gotta do something, though.”

They followed Joe out of the studio, with Josh and Morgan right behind. As soon as they were through the doors, Joe wheeled on them.

“OK, smart guy, let’s talk.”

“Makeup,” said Link, realization dawning.

“What?”

“She’s wearing makeup on her arms today.”

Rhett stared at Link, and then at Joe. There was a sudden increase in tension as it sank in. “You need to leave, now,” said Rhett quietly but very firmly. He’d drawn himself up to his full height, actually seeming taller than his formidable 6’ 7”. Josh and Morgan had stepped slightly closer as well. 

“How could you…” Link started, but Rhett’s hand on his chest silenced him. 

Joe looked at all four men, then held his hands up and backed up a few steps. “OK, whatever. But I know you’ve been fucking my girlfriend,” he said, pointing at Link. “This ain’t over.”

* * *

“We can’t let her go home,” Link said, once he and Rhett were alone. “He’s going to kill her. This is our fault.”

“Our fault?”

Link swallowed hard. “My fault. This is my fault. We gotta fix it.”

“What’s this ‘we?’ You said nothin’ was going on, and now here’s this beefy dude saying you’re sleeping with his girlfriend? There’s no ‘we’ here, man.”

“I never slept with her! Man…I never did. I wouldn’t.” Link ran a hand through his thick, graying hair. “I mean…ok. You were right. We got too close. But not that close! I swear!”

“You swear?”

“I swear!”

Rhett stared at Link for a long moment, Link’s eyes pleading. Finally he huffed out his nose and shook his head. “OK. Nothing happened. So what do we do?”

“I don’t know. This is way outside my experience.”

“We should talk to her, at least. Find out what she wants.”

“Yeah…yeah. Yeah. Let’s talk to her.”

She was with Stevie in Rhett and Link’s office. She looked lost. Link wanted to go to her, but Stevie intercepted him.

“I don’t know or care what’s going on between you two…”

“Nothing!”

Stevie held up a finger. “I don’t care. We can’t let her go home tonight. I’m going to let her sleep at my place, and tomorrow, while he’s at work, Chase and I are going to take her home to get her stuff. Chase’s uncle has an apartment he might let us use – we’re working that out now. But we need a long-term solution.”

“Nice work,” said Rhett. “We gotta get her as far away from him as possible. Let me make some calls – I think I have an idea, but she has to be willing to relocate.”

“What are you thinking?” Link asked.

“She can work remotely. Very remotely.”

“I bet she can stay with my mom for a bit,” said Link. “I’ll call her, set it up.”

“OK, good. Let’s do this.”

“Can I have a minute with her, see what she thinks?”

Rhett and Stevie exchanged a glance, then Rhett nodded. They left Link and Katie alone.

Link sat on the couch next to Katie. “You ok?” he asked.

She shrugged.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “This is my fault.”  
“No. It isn’t. It’s mine.”

“No.”

She hesitated. “No. It’s his.”

Link put an arm around her shoulders. “We’re working on a plan. You might have to leave LA.”

“I don’t have anywhere to go. I don’t have a job anywhere else.”

“We’re working on that. If you could keep your job and we found you a place to stay, would you go?”

She looked at him, tears welling up. “Could you?”

“I think we can, yeah.”

“Thank you. God. Thank you.”

She leaned into Link’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. She was shivering. He held her closer and stroked her hair. “You’re gonna be ok. It’s all ok.”

* * *

Another late Friday night. She had a one-way ticket to Charlotte the next morning, and Link was finishing up his turn staking out the parking lot of Chase’s uncle’s place, in case Joe figured out where she was. Rhett was due to take over any minute, and then Link would say his goodbyes.

How the fuck did I get here? he asked himself.

He couldn’t sit still. He tapped on the steering wheel, fiddled with the radio, and finally got out of the car. Joe wasn’t coming. How would he know where to go? 

And then he was knocking on the door. If Joe was watching, they were fucked.

Chase opened. “Hey,” he said, stepping aside to let Link in. “I thought Josh was taking over.”

“He is. I’m just saying goodbye.”

“Oh, ok. Cool.”

“Want to head home? I’ll stick around until Josh gets here.”

“You sure? It’s pretty late – I don’t mind.”

“Nah, go on, man. Thanks for your help.”

“OK, man. Call me if you need me.”

“I will.” Chase gave him a quick hug and left. When he turned, Katie was watching from the doorway into the bedroom. “How are you?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Nervous, I guess,” she said. “I mean, is this real?”

“Real as it gets,” he answered. “You ok?”

She shrugged again, then disappeared into the bedroom. Link rubbed the back of his neck and followed.

She was sitting on the bed when he entered. He sat down next to her. “Not your first time flying, is it?”

She laughed quietly. “No.”

“Scared?”

“Yeah.”

He hesitantly took her hand. “You’ll be OK,” he said. “My mom will meet you at the airport…”

“It’s not that,” she interrupted. “It’s…I…I’ve never been alone like this before.”

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. “It’s ok. You can do this. You won’t be alone. My mom will be there, and Lewis. They’ll get you settled in.”

“I know.”

He gave her a squeeze. “It’ll be ok. I promise.”

She put her arm around his waist and squeezed back. They sat there for a while, leaning against each other, thinking about her future.

“Thank you,” she said, finally.

“It’s what anyone would have done,” he replied.

“No. It isn’t. It’s easy to pretend not to see.”

He turned to her, tucking her hair behind her ear. And then they were kissing. He ran his fingers through her thick, curly hair, then gently lay her back onto the bed. She gripped his broad shoulders, then slid her hands under his shirt, pulling it up until he broke away and pulled it off over his head, throwing it into a corner and kissing her again fiercely. She wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and pulled him in close.

He pulled her shirt over her head, then fumbled with the hooks of her bra. The bra followed his shirt into the corner and he teased her nipple with his tongue. She moaned, gripping the bedspread tightly, then threading her fingers into his hair. His right hand disappeared into the front of her jeans, and she arched her back with sheer pleasure as he found her most sensitive spot. Gently but firmly, he rubbed her until she came, hard, squeezing him tightly with her thighs.

He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down with her panties, kissing her lower belly. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. Before he could move lower with his kisses, she grabbed his head and drew him to her mouth, kissing deeply. She unbuttoned his jeans and, with her toes, slid his pants and underwear to his ankles. He was fully erect, ready to go…

He stopped.

“I can’t.”

She pulled him in for another kiss. He pulled back. “I can’t,” he repeated.

Bewildered, she reached down to rub his penis, but he took her wrist and gently guided her hand away. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

He moved away and pulled up his pants, his erection already fading. She lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He gathered up her clothes and brought them to her before putting his shirt back on.

She pulled up her own pants and rolled over silently.

“Are you ok?”

No response.

“I’m sorry,” he said again.

No response.

He sat on the bed. She hugged herself.

“What did I do?” she asked, finally.

His heart shattered. “Nothing,” he said. “It isn’t you, I swear.”

“Then what is it?”

“This is…wrong. You deserve better.”

Silence.

“If I wasn’t married. If I wasn’t your boss. If you weren’t vulnerable right now, maybe it would be different. But I can’t do this. I’d be taking advantage of you…”

“What if I want that?” 

“I don’t. All this is going to do is hurt you. You deserve better.”

“Who says?”

“I say. The world says. You deserve to be safe and happy, and this isn’t how to do that.”

She curled into a tighter ball. Not knowing what else to do, he went to the living room and sat on the couch. He played with his phone for a bit, then found the remote and started flipping through channels on the TV. No Netflix, of course. 

After a while, she came out and sat on the far end of the couch. He looked at her. She stared at the floor. He held his arm out, and wordlessly she slid next to him, cuddling into his chest as he folded his arm around her. 

* * *

God, it was late. He was exhausted physically and emotionally. It had felt like hours before Josh finally got there, and even though they’d found episodes of Mr. Show to watch, their laughter felt hollow. He’d driven home on autopilot and didn’t even notice the other car in the driveway until he’d parked.

The other car.

Christy’s car.

They were home!

As quietly as he could, he peeked into each bedroom and saw his kids sleeping soundly. He padded into the bedroom and saw his wife laying on her side, fast asleep. He undressed and slid in behind her, spooning against her back. She mumbled in her sleep. He stroked her hair and held her close. All the emotions of the past few hours crashed down on him and he silently allowed himself to cry.

* * *

  
Another day, another show. This time they were doing a one-hit wonder quiz, with special guest Dan Smith of Bastille. Link had fought hard for that, and Rhett eventually relented. Link had even talked him into a special musical performance for the end of the episode.

Finally, it was time. He and Link stood off-camera as Dan started an acoustic version of “Good Grief.”

“Why’d you pick this?” Rhett whispered.

Link shrugged. “Just…making sure Katie knows we’re thinking about her.”  
“Every minute of every hour, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more…” Dan sang.

Rhett looked at him for a long moment, then patted his shoulder. “You did good, bo.”

Link smiled.


End file.
